Furniture is used in homes, offices, schools, churches, backyards, on porches, decks, patios, etc. Cushions are commonly provided with furniture to make the furniture more comfortable. However, cushions are notoriously susceptible to stains and/or damage from spills, pets, dirt, water, sun, rain, and/or the like. Moreover, cleaning a cushion in a washing machine can be problematic because it can often result in a volume reduction and/or change of shape so that in the washed state the cushion no longer has an attractive appearance. In addition, when tastes, trends, or fashions change, the purchase of new cushions can be expensive and complicated. Further, if a cushion is ruined by snow or spilled wine, it may be difficult to find a replacement, cushion having the right shape and size to match a particular piece of furniture.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of cushions continue to seek improved cushion designs and methods of use.